


Prepare...for your Finale

by VarLathVirSuledin



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarLathVirSuledin/pseuds/VarLathVirSuledin
Summary: Aaaand another Jhin inspired poem ( yes, I might have been a "bit" obsessive about him :D); It's not as good as the other one and yes I know, the rhymes are terribly simple but I still hope it's at least a tad enjoyable!





	Prepare...for your Finale

“Prepare…for your finale”

A tad of powder, a finale gaze  
“Every element must be in place.”  
Grabs from the table beneath some thing  
Then brings some space between you and him  
Stepping slowly along the hall  
“Delightful! This is your curtain call“ 

A bit away he stops at last  
Loading the gun within his grasp  
The first bullet shatters the sky  
Leaving the man with a satisfied sigh

After the first comes second shot  
Accurately hitting the desired spot  
You cry out in pain, increasing his spree  
“I couldn’t miss your performance, sing for me.” 

The third bullet heads straight for you  
Strikes your shoulder, another whisper: “Right. On. Cue.”  
Deep red splatters the wooden ground  
Colors it with a light and uncongested sound

“This is my love”, his blissful words   
Last time pulling the trigger, twinge girds  
Your tears still in vain but pure  
Could once have been this madman’s cure

Stumbling, falling to your knees eventually  
Covered in blood but now pain-free  
The masked man solely starring at you  
And although you can’t look through  
You are aware of his blissful grin  
Laying back on the floor, you smile with him

 

©M.S


End file.
